


She Walks in Beauty

by impvme



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, John Reese - Freeform, Joss Carter - Freeform, Person of Interest, Poi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impvme/pseuds/impvme
Summary: John learns why Joss never lets him get her hair wet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Mille Grazie to Unbridled dot mind for placing this plot bunny in my path by having John not understand Joss' hair, her aversion to getting it wet and the kindly loan of her hairdresser character Jenelle. I will post the next chapter next week if not sooner. xxxxooooo
> 
> If anyone is waiting for updates to Promise Me You'll Tell Him, thank you for hanging in there and they are on the way. Thank you for your patience. Hopefully this little divergence will pique your interest in my stories again. Thank you.

 

There were things her husband was not. John was not a man of a lot of words, nor one of indecision. But two of the things he was ran him ragged and had Joss trying to keep an eye on him these last couple of days. Joss had noticed that it was beginning to take John longer and longer to recover physically from the various broken bones or the surface and deep tissue contusions and even more worrisome the concussions that seemed to have become S.O.P. for his job. Working the numbers, in John's case, wasn't as tame as it sounded.

Joss had awoken to feeling John's side of the bed being cold and empty three days ago on a frigid day in January. She was a bit worried about him because after not seeing him for the previous 72 hours he had just crept in bed 3 to 4 hours ago from the number he worked those three days before. When he finally came to bed she barely registered him trying to get in bed without disturbing her. She wasn't even sure if he had gotten fully undressed before slipping in on his side. Yet there it was the butt crack of dawn and he was gone, again.

One of those two things that had her concerned about him was that John was a boy scout. Oh he'd scoff at that statement if Joss told him that that's one of the things about him she knew in her heart was true. But that Boy Scout was also one of the things she loved about him and she madly, truly and so deeply loved her boy scout. He had told her once that Kara didn't like the Boy Scout in him. From what he had finally said about her Joss had surmised that Kara had tried to assault the Boy Scout out of him with belittling and cruelty and unwanted sex. No, John was not very friendly, cheerful, obedient or reverent. Lord knows most nights after being out saving some person or another, John certainly wasn't clean either. That big heart of his though is filled with loyalty, trust worthiness, unflagging bravery, kindness and empathy, especially for children.

Joss sighs gently as she thinks about John. She knows John has made some very good progress in seeing the good man that he is. But he's still a long way from believing he's that good man she had told Agent Donnelly John was on that fateful night in the back seat of the agent's car.

John felt he had a debt to pay for his work with the CIA, for all the lives he had taken. He worked himself often to the brink of exhaustion, and sometimes over the brink trying to save those people, the numbers, who found themselves in unexpected life or death situations. He is ever trying to atone for something, that sadly Joss knows deep within, he feels he never can repay. Joss knew John and she understood that his real driving force was that he hated injustice and cruelty and bullies. That he was, to his core, a boy scout. In Joss' opinion John had earned enough merit badges for five life times and he needed to start thinking about himself a bit more. With a smirk on her lips and the thoughts of John that warmed her heart as well as other parts of her she revised Boy Scout to her Scout Master.

Thing two though was something she worried about most of the time. That Sisyphus size rock of guilt that John continued to wrestle with and the low self-esteem it bought with it made him think that he still didn't matter to those in his life and that he had to take care of everyone but himself. John thinking that he was not worthy of her and Taylor and the team he worked with, well it just plain pissed her off and made her perfectly arched brows crease and furrow in a slight scowl whenever she saw it raise its ugly monstrous head. It bugged her to no end that he thinks he's not worth people caring for and about. His guilt fueled low self-worth leads him to sometimes, though thankfully not too often these days, do reckless things while helping someone.

On days when Joss sees the Boy Scout and the low self-esteem working in tandem before John leaves home, she worries, all day. And like last night or rather this morning when she turned over and wrapped her arm around John, rested her head on his mostly bear chest so she could listen to his strong and courageous heart, she could finally breathe a sigh of relief that God had brought him home to her safely one more time. Now she could sleep peacefully. He was by her side where he belonged.

Joss knows unequivocally that John is a good man and she is a blessed woman to have him in her life. She thanks God for her husband, literally, every day. She prays for Him to protect John and the team whenever he walks out the door whether it be evening, noon or the butt crack of dawn, and throughout the day. Thanks Him every time she hears John's voice on the phone and when he walks and even sometimes crawls through their door. Joss has learned to be very grateful and appreciative of and for what she has been blessed with. Chief among her many blessings is her ex CIA assassin/husband/idiot/pain in the butt/vigilant/over protective/savior of her and her child, her partner and beloved/love of her life and soul, John Reese.

She thinks back to when she had finally gotten conformation about how he felt for her. The night he kissed her in the morgue while they were trying to get Quinn to the Feds and his words had blatantly told her what her intuition and her own feelings had been screaming at her for about the last 8 months. Her heart soared after that kiss and it gave her a sense that they were in this together. They could face it all, even the hundreds of cops waiting to kill them outside the morgue to free Quinn. Five minutes later her heart had plunged from the lofty heights it had just achieved to lodge in her throat and choke her breath. John had sent her on a fool's errand to search other rooms in the morgue for possible weapons so she wouldn't see him escape through the ceiling ducts to act as a distraction for the waiting cops outside. As she had pleaded with him through the locked door not to sacrifice himself for her, he left her near tears on the other side of that same door listening to his fading footsteps carrying him to what she feared was his death. But they did escape and she turned Quinn over to the Feds. She was overjoyed that she didn't have to realize John's last words whispered through that door, "See you on the other side".

Joss didn't really believe in most of the mushy romantic things from chick flix or bodice ripper books. But she had finally found "the one" that seemed to make her a better woman, a better person. What would she become if she lost him? She was so afraid that night and angry with John after he had duped her in the morgue and left her behind so she could get Quinn to the Feds. She had been terrified when she knew what John was trying to do, but relieved he wasn't there to see her fear for him. If John lost his life over helping her with Quinn that night she probably would have shot Quinn dead on the spot. John's asinine attempt to keep her safe made her realize and face the depth of feelings she had for him. That she would kill Quinn because of John was a revelation and a frightening feeling all rolled into one. When it was all said and done with Quinn, John had been shot but he was ok. They were ok and starting something new and exciting between them.

That is until that dog Simmons had stepped out of the shadows later the next evening and nearly stole everything with two bullets into John and one into Joss' chest. Joss involuntarily shivered as thoughts of how close both her John's death had been that night. John had been critically injured as well. But according to Finch as soon as John was able to crawl from his bed without keeling over he came to her and never left her side until she regained consciousness. Joss smiles when she thinks about her vigilante sitting and tightly holding her hand. She can sometimes still feel his large hand surrounding and enfolding her smaller one. Some days she swears she can still see his finger impressions imbedded on her skin even though that was almost two years ago.

And that's how it was with them now. John had become so imbedded in her that even if they went their separate ways she'd never be rid of him. But they would never go their separate ways. He was stuck with her now just like he had told her she was stuck with him through the morgue door and so many times and ways even before that night. So, every chance she got she would work on John to let him know that he was worth everything she had and she would gladly go through anything and give up everything for him including her life if it came down to that again.

When he called her two days ago sounding all shy and uncertain on the phone, her first reaction was to ask John were he needed her to be and she'd get there ASAP. He just laughed that honey dripping deep laugh that made Joss' body go oooooohhhhh and her mind and feelings run rampant through her. The laugh made her realize he wasn't in danger or needed her help so she took a deep breath to bring the adrenalin down and to help get the feelings under control.

"Uhm, Detective, you sound out of breath, was it something I said?" John fairly purred at Joss.

He called her Detective in that voice when he wanted something. The something he usually wanted when he sounded like that Joss was not in any position to give him at that moment. The thought brought a smile to her face. She knew that John knew, when he called her "Detective" in that tone of voice, what it did to her. He gave a small chuckle and Joss was sure he was just messing with her because she was at work.

"John what do you want?" she said instead of answering his question. "I am at work, as if you didn't know."

"I just wanted to see if your calendar was clear this Thursday night." And John's purr continues. "I'm going to need your help with something and no, neither Shaw nor Fusco can help me out."

Joss didn't really have any plans for Thursday other than waiting up for him to come home. They had been apart more often than not this past month. She really wanted to spend some alone time with him even if it was only 5 or so hours and all they did was fall asleep in each other's arms. Any time with him would leave a day long smile on her face. She loved getting to know John Reese and she cherished all of the time she could spend doing that.

Joss agreed to help him out and to be where ever he needed her. But when she asked John what she should wear and how she should be strapped, he hesitated. He actually hemmed and hawed before the words tumbled out of his mouth.

"uummm, ahhhh, uh well, uuummmmmm you're gonna' need to uuhh get dressed up and you won't need to carry."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ooookaaayyyy John." Joss is now intrigued by his response because she's learned from past times of helping him and the team that it's usually not a good idea to accompany John anywhere without her service weapon or her Nano.

"I'll wear the blue sleeveless dress with the plunging neck line." Joss starts thinking out loud and to let John hear so he can give her input as to how dressed up she needs to be.

"No Joss, not that one." John never seemed to want her to wear that dress even though she knew she looked fierce in it.

"Alright then. How about the red silk sheath dress with the little pink shrug?"

"I don't think that's the one either for what we'll be doing." He was sounding like he didn't know what he wanted which put Joss' radar on alert.

John was rarely uncertain in most things and almost never when it came to a number. So what was up? The conversation had started to get a bit strange so the detective in her wanted answers. Joss decides to play with him so she asks in a sultry voice, "What about the maroon and black leather dress that I wore to Blur."

Joss stifles a chuckle as she remembers the last time she was asked to get 'dressed up' to help out with a number. Then it was Finch who asked her to wear, "…something elegant, but also less than conservative." She hears John almost growl on the other end of the phone.

"I thought you had gotten rid of that dress." John says low and dangerously.

Joss knew he had a love hate relationship with it. He loved how she looked in it and he hated that Ian was so attracted to her when he saw her in it. Some days John wanted to burn it because it always made him think of Ian. On others he wanted her to wear it so he could see just how fast he could get her out of it.

From his refusals it seemed that John wanted her to wear something really high end and that was something she didn't have in her closet right now. She was getting inpatient and with an exasperated sigh Joss asks," Ok, look John. I can't go naked so what do you want me to wear?"

The small almost silent groan followed by a heavy silence from the other side of the conversation brings a smirk to Joss' face. She knows he's picturing her naked when she hears John clear his throat a couple of times. A coy smile graces her lips and she listens to John pouting.

"Joss. That wasn't fair." She can hear that his breathing has picked up through her phone and smiles at the frustration she hears in John's voice.

"Ok. So once again what do you want me to wear John?"

On the heels of a deep sigh John shocks her by telling her, "I'll have some things sent to the house for you to try out. I know you'll look wonderful in whatever you pick, as usual."

There that purr was again. He made her want to jump through that phone and jump his bones. Man, this had to stop or she was not going to be able to get any work done for the rest of the day. She hurriedly told John she loved him and with his self-satisfied chuckle rumbling in her ear she hung up.

That was two days ago and now here she sits in Janelle's hair shop in her chair getting ready to get 'the works'. She could tell how important this was to John. He has been, of all things, nervous the few minutes she's been able to spend with him since talking with him two days ago. His nervousness has Joss worrying her bottom lip. If John is nervous and she doesn't need to carry this must be one interesting number. He wants her to look special so she will. Besides she hasn't treated herself to 'The Works' in a very long time; hair, mani-pedi, threading, facial and for a little extra, a Brazilian wax. Joss is looking forward to not only looking fierce but feeling fierce tonight as Janelle takes her to the shampoo bowl in the back.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

John looks at his watch and gives a small rumble of disapproval. Its past 4:30 and he wanted to meet Josh at Janelle's to check with her on how she was going to fix her hair for their 'assignment'. He knew that his trying to have some input into how she was going to wear her hair would get a rise from her but he loved to watch her facial expressions when he got on her "last nerve". That storm he saw in the depths of her beautiful doe eyes always got a rise out of him.

Her appointment was at four but he really didn't care how she was going to wear her hair. She would be beautiful even if she shaved it all off though he would be really disappointed if she did that. He liked running his fingers through her beautiful tresses when they made love. Well pretty much anytime he got the opportunity too he loved to tangle his fingers in it. He especially liked it when she wore it loose and they were lying in bed and she leaned over top of him to kiss him. It would fall forward and cover their faces, block everything out and cocooning them like they were the only two people on earth in an embrace that neither ever wanted to escape from.

The thought of them locked in a lover's embrace brought an unconscious smile to John's face and other thoughts to his mind. However, Fusco's gruff voice at his elbow snaps him back to reality.

"Ok partner. I know that look so knock it off and bring your mind back here to the squad room where it belongs. Jeez. Since you two got together that twinkle in your eye is just…", Fusco shivers "…its freaking me out." "Can you leave that at home, please. We got work to do."

Just to irritate his partner with a little whine in his voice and a smirk on his face John addresses Fucso.

"I'll try but you know how beautiful she is. It's just so hard for me to not think of her and the position she's in right now, probably bending over her desk reaching for her briefs..."

"Hey! That's my partner you're having impure thoughts about. Tone it down ok. Yuck."

John gives Fusco the innocent puppy dog eyes even though the smirk is still plastered on his face.

"I don't know what you mean Lionel. You know I'm concerned about her bar review which will be Monday." When he was in a good mood John enjoyed giving Fusco a bad time to no end.

"Alright, Alright. Just knock it off, ok." Fusco tosses the files on John's desk as he gives him the breakdown of the situation.

"Here's the files for that guy's body guards that got aerated yesterday. I been looking into this guy and his entourage. He's not just a diplomate. He's the crown Prince of his own little country."

"Aerated and entourage? Lionel?! I see Finch is rubbing off on you."

John picks up the file and his smile slips from his face. The Prince is their new number he's been working on for the past two weeks. Two days ago when he had asked Joss to help him he had really thought that he would be done with this case. As usual he wasn't going to let anything get in the way of their assignment. But this case had turned out to be just what he and Joss needed. On Tuesday John was giving Harold an update on the Princes' case when the idea struck him.

"Harold, I need a favor from you."

"Alright John. How can I be of assistance?

"Well it's not really me you're going to help. It's Joss. She needs to accompany me on Thursday night."

"Ah I understand Mr. Reese. She will be helping you with the current number, the Prince? I know that the black tie gala and fund raiser for the Prince is that night."

"Yeah, but I need Shaw to handle the main part of the Princes' case on Thursday night."

"Ok John. Shaw's not busy right now so I'm sure she will enjoy getting off of the sidelines and into the fray. I'll speak with Lionel too. If he's available, I'll inform Ms. Shaw that she will have Detective Fusco as her back up for Thursday night."

"I know Shaw and Fusco can handle anything that may come up or after the Prince." John agreed.

"They should be fine Mr. Reese. Anything else?"

"Well, there's a second favor I need."

Two favors from John Reese and at the same time no less, has Harold's eyebrows reaching for his hair line.

And your second request Mr. Reese?"

"I need two tickets to the gala Harold, for the Prince's table."

"Two…one for you and the other for Joss I presume?"

"Yeah, Harold that's right. Could you please send a couple of dresses over for Joss to pick from to wear that night."

"Certainly, Mr. Reese." Harold knew that living on a cop's salary did not afford Joss the funds to buy haute couture. Though John was more than 'financially stable', Harold also knew that Joss rarely accepted money from her husband for things such as clothes. If she was going into this situation undercover she would have to have a gown that says I belong here. Something as breathtaking and beautiful as the detective herself Harold mused.

"Take the donation from my account."

Harold's fingers pause over the keyboard after John gives his instructions about the donation for the tickets. He can hear Finch's hesitation even before he speaks.

"Uh, Mr. Reese you do know what the donation fee for that particular seating arrangement is?"

Though John in no wise considers himself to be a wealthy man, Finch's compensation for his work is more than generous. He has very little use for things so he mostly keeps what he only needs for essentials and uses the rest for more philanthropic causes. Though of late, he had been saving more of his funds for future needs, like Taylor's college fund which Joss didn't know about, yet. Then there is the off shore account in her name he set up to make sure she is well taken care of when something happens to him. That was a conversation he was trying to put off for as long as possible.

He knew Joss would love to attend this affair. She admired the Prince and all he had done to improve the lives of his people especially the extremely poor, the orphaned children and the changes in misogynistic practices towards girls and women. Joss raved about the clean water, education and entrepreneurial programs the Prince had put in place. The laws he enacted to support his country's growth as well as the extensive clean-up of the government, military and police forces gave Joss a bit of hero worship towards the Prince. Last week while they were curled up together on the couch just spending precious time together and watching TV, a news story came on about the Princes' visit to the city and his accomplishments. His efforts to reform and revitalize his country took a lot of money and the gala that was to take place on Thursday was to help raise funds to support his country's changes. Joss had said how much she would love to meet him. She would give an arm and a leg just to talk with him for 10 minutes about the importance of an honest police force for the true protection of a people.

John remembers that conversation well and it brings a very soft and humble smile to his face. The passion with which Joss spoke about the goodness of the Prince that night humbled John for later that evening she spoke with even more passion about what a good man he was. As he remembers what she told him many times that night about the good man that John Reese is, his heart melts again and strengthens at the same time in its resolve to do any and everything in his power to keep his love happy and safe. Going to this gala would make Joss very happy.

"Look Finch. I know that you can access my accounts any time you choose and I don't really care about the cost so just set it up for me."

"Mr. Reese," Harold stammers, "uh each ticket for that table is…one hundred thousand dollars. John are you sure about this?"

"Finch we've found out these past couple of weeks that the Prince is a good man trying to do the best for his country and people so it's for a good cause." With a smirk on his face John adds, "I can always write it off on my taxes. You can even dock my pay."

"You don't pay taxes Mr. Reese, the machine does. And I don't need to, dock your pay. This is a work expense and it will be treated as such and be drawn on the general account so…."

John jumps to interrupt Finch. "No Harold, umm…. I want to pay for this. I need to pay for this."

Harold could hear the unease in John's voice, maybe a little trepidation even.

"John what's going on? You've never asked to use your own money for operations before, why now?"

Harold wondered what could be so important that John would use his own funds for such an exorbitant thing. Harold hears John's soft sigh of resignation before he starts his explanation.

"It's a date Harold. A surprise one, but a date none the less. Joss and I rarely have time to spend alone much less out on a date. We're still at the, finding out about each other stage. You're supposed to do that during dating. But you know after Quinn and Simmons we jumped right into marriage; we kind a skipped that dating thing."

Harold could hear the regret in John's voice and it stirred him to help John make this one of the best dates John and Joss could have.

"I understand. We never seem to have enough time with those who mean the most in our lives."

Thoughts of Grace and Nathan flit through Harold's mind as he gets busy getting things together for John and Joss.

"Have no fear John I will take care of those things you've asked of me."

Harold could hear the relief in John's voice.

"Thank you Harold."

"No thanks needed John. You and Joss have a wonderful date night."

As John disconnected their call he knew Finch's mind was already thinking of designer, gown styles and colors that would complement the great beauty that is Detective Jocelyn Carter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Once again Mille Grazie to Unbridled.mind for the kindly loan of her hairdresser character Jenelle.

 

"Sorry honey I'm so late but one of my operators called in sick at the last minute and I was doing my best customer service by trying to fit most of his clients in on my calendar. I'mma speed things up a bit so I can get you out of here as close to 6 as possible. First the shampoo then we'll do the threading. You up for the mani-pedi at the same time you're at the bowl for a deep conditioning?"

Joss barely gets to nod yes before Janelle plunges on.

"Ok. Then the Brazilian while you're getting your facial. I will get you outta' my chair by no later than 6:15, I promise." Jenelle holds up her left hand in the Boy Scout oath.

Joss groans a little inside. Now she's going to be running late and she still needs to get home and change then meet John at the gala. Traffic will be unbearable and it will take her another 20 mins to find a parking place. She's going to be really late and John is going to be kinda pissed.

"So girl you getting the works today, there must be something really special going down tonight. Got a little sumpin', sumpin' going on with the reason for that new pep in your step, that swing in your thing and that new glide in your stride?! When you gonna' show me a picture of that man of yours huh? He must be something the way he's got you glowing and coming in here 3 to 5 times a week all sweated out."

Jenelle waggles her professionally shaped eyebrows at Joss with a wide leer on her face. Joss can't help but laugh. In the years she's known Jenelle she's gone from being just a hairdresser to a good friend; a very nosey one but still a friend. She laughs again because she has to remind herself that Jenelle is also a direct line back to her mother. Anything Jenelle knows within an hour of her appointment's end so does Joss' mom.

"I already told you girl it's complicated. And no it's nothing special tonight. We'll just be working." Joss sighs.

"Working….riiiiiigggggght. That's why you're getting that Brazilian? Because you're gonn'a be just working?"

Jenelle dances around the chair and out of Joss' reach and starts singing "Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work."

Scoffing Joss laughs at Jenelle and tells her to stop teasing but her real reply is quieter, regretful.

"I wish… I'm getting all of this stuff done because I need me a little pick-me-up. I miss him girl. You don't know the half of it. He's gone so much, but his work is important. I just would like to spend some quality time with him, away from work."

"Oh I'm sorry honey." Jenelle can see the deep sadness in Joss' eyes. "Well maybe another time. You just let me know and the works is on me the next time ok."

"No Jenelle. I can't let you do that!"

"That's right you can't let me. I will be doing it though." Playfully Jenelle tells her, "You ain't the only strong willed, independent, can't tell me what to do, woman around. And besides, we stubborn….I mean independent women gotta' look out for each other, you know."

Joss sees the gentle and caring smile on Jenelle's face and with a small head bob yes, gratefully acknowledges the gift her friend wants to bestow on her.

"Alright girl and thanks. I just don't think that's happening anytime soon. He's busier than ever and so am I, what with my bar review next week, Quinn's trial and my testifying."

Janelle interrupts Joss and spits out, "That nasty dog, I hope he gets shanked and dies in prison. It's what he deserves and since he's a cop he probably will."

"Yeah well, the jury will decide what happens to Quinn."

With disappointment in her voice Joss continues lamenting to Janelle. "Unfortunately, there are a million other things that always seem to get in the way of us spending any real quality time together."

"Well just lay back and relax Joss. You're in my expert hands today and by the time you leave here you will feel like a new woman."

Jenelle lowers Joss down to the bowel and begins the hair wash. Because the scalp message she's getting from Jenelle just feels sooooooo good Joss starts feeling sleepy and thinks that maybe a little nap will do her some good. Not sleeping well most nights because John is not in their bed is beginning to catch up with her and the two glasses of white wine that comes with the salon doesn't hurt any either. The excellent work Janelle is doing on her head soon has Joss drifting off to the sounds of the blow dryers, tinkling bell at the door as people enter and exit the shop and the slowly fading buzz buzz of conversation from the front of the shop. Finch had sent so many gowns for her to try… Alexander Wang, Balenciaga, Paolo Nieddu, Dior, Renato Balesar, Caroline Herrera, Herve Leroux and on and on and on. Her last thoughts as she drifted off are of which one of the beautiful gowns she's going to slip into for tonight's job.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

John had seen Joss safely to Jenelle's shop many times before Joss even gave him the address. Now that he's gotten the address legally from her, Joss lets him drop her off outside off the building sometimes and even more rarely pick her up. He finally finds a parking space a little down the street from Jenelle's shop. His long legs stride up the street and soon stop in front of the shop. He looks at the name on the door and wonders why Joss feels the need to come here. She's beautiful when she walks in and just as beautiful when she exits. He sees no need to tamper with perfection and smiles at that thought. He's getting mushy in his older years and smirks at that thought too.

It's now 5:10pm and he hope's he's not too late to give some input into Joss' hair do for this evening. The gala starts at seven so he's already changed into his tux. Across his arm in a garment bag is draped one of the gowns that Joss has been raving about during their too few phone conversations for the last day and a half. If things follow their usual path Joss will not be done with her appointment when she expects to which is at 5:30pm. John has come to the shop with a garment bag in hand because he knows Joss is going to be late and this way she can change at the shop and they can go straight to the gala. He regrets that he didn't hire a limo because he knows the parking is going to be horrendous. They're going to be late and miss the cocktail meet and greet, but should get there in just enough time to be seated with the rest of the guest for the dinner portion of the gala.

What he really wanted to bring was the Ducati. When he can get Joss on the bike he loves the feel of her behind him, squeezing him tight, holding on for dear life when they take off a little too fast for her liking. Of course that's most of the time because he just loves how she makes him feel when she's at his back on the bike. But being on the back of a bike in an expensive evening gown might not set quite the tone he was going for this evening. Reaching for the door handle to Janelle's shop, John smiles and files that vision away for perhaps another time.

As John steps into the shop he hears the little bell tinkle signifying that someone has entered or left the premises. As usual he takes note of all the entrances and exits, whether they're blocked or easily accessible, which ones can be reached the fastest depending on where you are in the room. Where and what in the room offers the best cover and if need be that they have a room full of easily convertible, flammable bomb like chemicals right at hand. He also notes no Joss.

He sighs because all of this is done in a second or two. He knows he can never really turn his training off. Today though, John's not worried about someone attacking them here at Janelle's. What has John on high alert is that he's come into a place that Joss has kept very privet, as her own, without an invitation to him to enter it. Joss doesn't have her hand cuffs any longer but sometimes still carries her Nano that Shaw gave her as a get well gift when Joss was discharged from the hospital after Simmons almost killed her. His nerves tell him today might be the day that Joss carries out one of her old threats and shoots him with it.

He's always picked her up out on the street so John had figured out that she was not ready to have everyone in her life, well this part of her life, meet him just yet. But he wanted this night, this date to go so well that when the thought occurred to him, he just went with it and got the dress, shoes, jewels, handbag and wedding rings to bring them to the shop to save time. With everything in hand she could change when her hair was done. It seemed like such a good idea….at the time.

What was he thinking to just turn up in her privet space? John can't remember the last time he was this nervous about a date. His logic was being compromised by his nerves and when he walked into the shop and every one stopped whatever they were doing to turn almost as one to stare at him, he knew he had made a mistake. He could see the headlines now…'ex cop finally shots and captures the man in the suit.'

Joss had tried many times to warn him about her boundaries but he thought she truly knew he had none where she and Taylor were concerned. As John stood at the door like a dear caught in headlights, the cacophony of sound from the front of the shop and Jenelle's, Joss' and other women's laughter drifting from the back mixed. He became a bit more alert because Joss' voice was getting louder as they were coming from the back of the shop. The curtains parted and Jenelle breezed through them followed by some woman who was shuffling along behind her. She was shuffling due to foam things in between her toes. A huge mostly wet and sagging afro was dripping water on a towel around her neck and her face was covered in some type of green face mask. John took all of this in as he continued to watch the woman try to maneuver with her arms stuck out in front of her waving her hands, walking and looking for all the world like a zombie.

As Jenelle whirled around and spotted John standing in front of the door she stops in her tracks and in sotto voce exclaims, "OMG!". Doing a quick side step to avoid smashing into Jenelle's back, Joss comes through the curtain. As she moves in front of Jenelle to give her a hard time about the abrupt stops she hears Jenelle's breathless "OMG" then sees the look on her face. What registers next with Joss is the pin drop silence in the shop. Her adrenaline has started to pump, her body is readying to deal with whatever the threat is as she slowly turns to see what's silenced the usually uproariously noisy shop.

There, in front of the door in all his drop dead gorgeousness, stands John looking like a bazillion bucks in a pleated white shirt and white tux jacket, black cumber bund, bow tie, black tuxedo pants and shoes with such a high gloss shine she can see Bonnie Bradly's face, whose chin has hit the ground, reflecting in them. Joss was as dumbstruck as everyone else and swallowed a couple of times before she got her voice back. She opens her mouth to call him but what comes out is a soft surprised squeak of a question.

" John. What are you doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

All heads and eyes turn to Joss.

John quickly shifts the garment bag to his left arm. "Joss I, I uhm. I thought that you would ummm…..that it would be a good idea if we…"

Joss could see the people's heads in the shop ping pong back and forth between watching John and then her each time one of them spoke. It's like they were watching a tennis match and the ball was still in his court.

"I brought your dress so that…"

With that comment the ball was firmly lobbed back to Joss, all eyes were back on her. If the situation didn't have her so off sides she would have laughed at how fast the heads whipped back to John on his next comment.

"Joss, what's going on with your hair?"

The shop erupts with laughter and talking at the same time. Joss sighs and closes her eyes trying to get her wits about her. She was listening with half an ear to the comments coming from the shop's occupants.

"Look a here, look a here. Um. Um. Um, um, um."

"That's a tall drink a milk, honey."

"I thought she had a son, a nice young black man. How's he supposed to…"

"Good googgleymooggley! Girls, that there's whatcha' mommas and your gandmommas talking about when they tell ya if you can't be good…." Most of the shop chimes in with, "be careful." The noise of the shop begins to quiet and fades into laughs and whispers.

Joss hears Jenelle's voice in her ear and opens her eyes and is meet with the smirk and leer that has returned to Jenelle's face.

"Girl! No wonder you haven't shown anyone his pics. I'd want to keep that all to myself too."

Joss' voice is laced with an 'I'm not in the mood' warning when she spits out her name. "Jenelle".

Jenelle gets the message and holds her hands up, waves them in surrender and backs off a few steps. She gives a quick sympathy glance to John and watch's Joss stalk across the floor towards the poor man, freshly painted finger and toenails forgotten in her laser tight focus on John. Joss rolls up on John not quite nose to nose because Joss is so much shorter than. He has never been so grateful as right now that she no longer has a service weapon and, he remembers, that her Nano is home locked in the gun safe.

The oldest patron in the shop, Mrs. Perlamay Frieberg, sitting in the chairs off to the side gives John a good once over and then looks at Joss with a twinkle in her eye and clears her throat. Before she speaks John is expecting to her the soft voice of an older woman but her strong, brooks no BS voice cuts through the noise and all conversation ceases.

"Jocelyn. You go on and get your swirl on. But you really gotta' edgumacate your man about your hair baby girl."

The shop devolves once again into fits of laughter combined with more once overs of John, compliments about him and a couple not so nice remarks too.

"Jocelyn?"

Joss is still locked in a death stare with John and Mrs. Frieberg's voice just barely reaches her. The second time she calls Joss her voice has some steel in and it gets through to Joss.

"Jocelyn. Why don't you step over here for a minute?" Mrs. Frieberg pats the seat to the right of her. "Come have a seat baby. I wanna' get a better look at this young man of yours."

"Momma Pearl I need…."

Mrs. Frieberg interrupts Joss and sternly tells her. "What you need girl, is to come on over here and have a seat."

Joss takes a deep breath and slowly releases it through her nose. "Yes ma'am." She finally breaks eye contact with John, turns and walks over to take the offered seat. Mrs. Frieberg watches John watch Joss and that he doesn't take his eyes off Joss even when she addresses him.

"John is it?"

"Yes M…Ma'am." John had almost addressed the elderly woman by her name. Of course he knew who everyone was. The people currently in the shop where the regular, end of the day, Thursday night customers. He had after all done a background check on every last one of them No he had no boundaries where Joss' safety and well being were concerned.

"Come over here and stand in the light so I can get a good look at you boy."

John does as ordered and moves closer to Mrs. Frieberg. Joss seems to have cooled down some but he can see she's still very upset with him.

"Look at me son."

And John finally tears his eyes away from Joss' face to look at the old lady. Though he knew how old she was she didn't look a day over 80. The cat eye glasses with the rhinestone rims she wore attached to the chain around her neck did nothing to lessen the intense focus of her light golden eyes. Though her dark brown skin showed signs of her age the short curly cut of her silver grey hair complemented her oval face. She had been leaning on her cane when John entered the shop but had sat up when he turned to address her. Like her voice her posture said she was in charge if she chose to be. And right now she chose to be.

Mrs. Friedberg gives him another once over but this time John feels the exam, he feels the weight of her gaze and that old fear rises up in his mind. He doesn't deserve Joss and Mrs. Frieberg knows it. Her examination of him continues for longer than John expects. The intensity of it begins to make John uncomfortable and the bowtie seems to be getting tighter and tighter around his neck. Even though he doesn't show it he's beginning to squirm under her piercing stare. He's been in serious life and death situations yet the scrutiny by this elderly woman has him nervous. A small corner of his mind wonders how a little 92 year old women can throw him off his game just by looking at him.

Mrs. Frieberg's eye's final light on John's face.

"So young man, John, are you taking good care of Joss? You treatin' her right."

A light blush rises to his cheeks as his eyes naturally find Joss again. "Yes Ma'am, when she lets me."

As he takes in her appearance a smirk springs to his lips and he can see that Joss would like nothing better right now then to knock it off his face. His left eyebrow raises when he pointedly looks at her hair and Joss knows exactly what is going through John's mind. She lets out a loud and long sigh and looks him in the eye.

"Yes John, this is why I won't let you get my hair wet. This is my natural hair just like God gave it to me. It takes almost two hours to get it back the way you like it. Silky, soft and straight so you can tangle your fingers in it while we…."

The smirk on John's face gets wider and Joss stops short as she realizes that it's gotten a lot quieter in the shop and they are still the main attraction. Everyone is watching and listening. Her abrupt stop sends Mrs. Freidberg into silent but strong laughter as she looks from John to Joss and back again.

Quieting down her laughter Mrs. Freidberg tells John, "Have a seat young man", as she pats the chair on her left side as Joss is in the chair on her right. Now that he's even closer to her, Mrs. Freidberg gets up close to John, looks in his eyes and stage whispers to him.

"She's a handful I know, what with her being as stubborn and independent as she is. You know, wanting to do everything by herself."

John briefly looks over and glimpses the wide eyed and somewhat shocked look that Mama Pearl's statement has left on Joss' face. He looks down coyly as his usual smirk appears on his lips. John looks back at Mrs. Freidberg and then straight at Joss. His smirk has turned into a soft smile.

"Yes ma'am she can be Mrs. Freidberg."

It's Joss' turn to look away from John as Mama Pearl's statement throws her back to the night on the subway train while they were trying to get Quinn to the Feds. John had said almost the exact same words to her wondering why she always had to do everything by herself.

As Joss intensely watches John Mrs. Freidberg tells him, "I've known Joss for a good bit now and there are two things I've come to learn about her, besides the stubborn and independent thing, that is." Her comments make Joss break eye contact with John and look sheepishly at her feet.

Mama Pearl had John's full attention. It wasn't that John didn't know a lot about Joss by now. In fact he knew some things about her that he was sure she didn't want him ever knowing. But he liked to hear what other people knew or perceived about Joss. What was she to them, in their own words.

"First she's one hell of a Detective. That's how she caught you isn't it?"

John's brows draw down and he seriously wonders if Mama Pearl knows he's the man in the suit. He might just ask Finch to look deeper into this woman. But she was right. Joss had caught him. She had caught him unawares and locked up his heart. She had done it so subtlety that other people had realized he was in love with her even before he had. Joss' keen observation and unparalleled intuition had found out who he was and brought the truth to light, just as a good detective always does.

Mama Pearl pointedly looks at the woman who made the remark about Joss not being a good mother because she was dating a white man, catches her eye and raises her voice so she's positive the woman can hear her next remarks.

"The second is that Joss is a damn fine mother, and an awesome lawyer to boot. Look at how well her boy is doing. It takes a strong, resilient and an intelligent woman to raise such a fine young black man by herself. And she would never bring any man home to Taylor if he wasn't a very special man that loved her and Taylor more than anything. Joss would find her a really good man, unlike some people we know."

With shade well thrown at any all objectors in the shop she turns her focus back to John and quietly asks, "So John, are you a good man?"

John looked around the shop but was not seeing anything in front of him, her question had caught him off guard. Looking at his hands resting in his lap and then the garment bag hanging over his arm he answers very quietly.

"I'm trying to be. I want to be the man I see in Joss' eyes when she looks at me, the good man she says I am."

Joss' anger has dissolved and she looks at John with tear limned eyes. The urge is so strong to reach out and touch him that she starts to stand to go to him but Mama Pearl gently rests a hand on Joss' thigh to keep her in place and speaks to them quietly so only they can hear her.

"Being married can be hard children. I know. Did it for 55 mostly wonderful years." As they both open their mouths to reply Mama Pearl pats both their tights, chuckles quietly and answers their unasked question.

"I saw your wedding band boy before you switched the garment bag to your left hand to hide it. And Joss I've felt the slight indentation on your ring finger too. What I'm trying to figure out is why you feel you gotta' hide this obviously joyous union from your friends," and with a glance at the same woman that now had a scowl on her face and had made the rude remarks about John continues, "and those obviously who aren't? How long you been hitched? Them sparks I see flyin' between you two tell me it's about a year, maybe a little less."

John scoffs at her remark. He's thinking the sparks are flying because Joss is going to light him up tonight and then probably shoot him with her cherished Nano when they get home. Once again he's ignored her request and has crossed a boundary by coming here to the shop even if it was for a good reason.

"Oh, oh Momma Pearl," Joss starts as she's trying to think how to divert the elderly Sherlock from following her current line of thinking. "You see tonight we're working and you know sometimes we have to go under cover and our cover tonight is…."

The raucous peel of laughter that explodes from Mama Pearl stops the next words from leaving Joss' mouth and makes her swallow the rest of the cover story she was trying to give the elderly woman. Everyone remaining in the shop looks their way to see what's so funny. When nothing new seems to happen everyone goes back to what they were doing, momentarily forgetting about the white man sitting in their beauty shop.

Momma Pearl is trying to regain her composure and her breath and Joss is trying to figure how to handle this. John has been quietly observing the exchange and releases a low chuckle himself as he reaches over and starts gently rubbing the elderly women's back hoping to help her catch her breath. At the sound of John's laughter Joss gives him a WTH look across the bent over back of Mama Pearl who is still trying to get her breathing and laughter under control.

And then it shows up on John's mouth. That smirk that half the time Joss doesn't know if she wants to smack it off or kiss it off his face. Right now she's feeling like it's the former. There's a twinkle in John's eye and he gives Joss a one shoulder shrug while a small smile replaces the smirk. The gentle crinkles appearing at the corner of John's eyes tell her he's genuinely amused and relaxed about the situation. He's not worried about Mrs. Freidman knowing or thinking she knows that they are married.

"The jig is up Joss. Well for right here and for right now anyway." John says quietly as he looks at Mrs. Friedman with respect and affection. "It's been 9 months, 12 days and," John consults his watch, "16 hours ma'am since I was blessed to take Joss as my wife and Taylor as my son."

On the back end of her last cough, Mama Pearl straightens up, sits back and rests her back against the chair as she faces Joss.

"Child I don't know how you think people don't know your married, what with all that love pouring outta' this man's face every time he looks at you, and you at him."

She looks at Joss first and then John and let's slip another small scoff. "Well time's a wasting and judging from that penguin suit your husband's wearing, and wearing it well I might add, your date is going to be very special tonight; real high end. Ain't that right John?"

John coyly looks at Joss and answers the posed question with a hesitant smile.

"Yes ma'am, very. She deserves no less and a whole lot more." Joss feels her cheeks warm from the emotion in John's voice and the look in his eyes as he watches her.

"Janelle!" Mama Perl calls out and then orders with a smile, "Come take this nice young man to the back and give him a glass of wine while he waits on Jocelyn to be ready for their date tonight. John you go on in the back and relax while Janelle works her wonders on Jocelyn. I'll send Jocelyn back to you after we're done here."

As he turns to go to the back lounge section of the shop the bell over the door gently tinkles that someone has entered the shop. John automatically stops and looks around to see who's entered and assess the newcomers. Once again the shop goes silent as everyone is now focused on the front door and the three men wearing dark gunmetal gray clothing who are now filling it.


	5. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have pictures of what they may be wearing to the gala. Well what John is definitely wearing and what Joss might wear. My problem is how to post them with the story so that anyone can access them if they want to. So I think I will post a link here to YouTube then if you want you can click on the page. Here's the link and if it doesn't work you can find it on Diamondlil's channel(that's me :-)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XqHk1vR1NqM
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks again for reading and the reviews.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XqHk1vR1NqM


	6. Chapter 6

John squares himself in front of the first man and looks him over ostensibly to locate where his first strike should go if they present any danger. He feels Joss who has come to stand at his right elbow readying herself to jump in if needed. John sees a name on the name tag on the first man's chest. With a tilt of his head John reads the name tag and addresses the first man with a deadly quite voice.

"Hello, Nick."

Joss knows what that quiet in John's voice means and slightly rises on the balls of her feet readying herself for the fight.

All three are dressed in full livery and the lead man has a flight helmet under his right arm. The other two have removed their hats, placed them under their right arms and all have come to parade rest with the man holding the flight helmet in front and the other two slightly to the rear and to the right and left sides of the first man.

"Good evening Mr. Warren, Ms. Carter." He answers with a clipped New Zealand accent and a head nod to each as he addresses them. "Mr. Burdett said that the permits you needed tonight for the helicopter have cleared and you have a go to use it to take you and Ms. Carter to your destination this evening. He also said that it was a good idea that you did reserve it. With the pile up on the Triborough bridge you would need an alternative mode of transportation in order to arrive on time to the Princes' gala."

On hearing about the traffic accident Vicky, one of Jenelle's operators, turns the TV from the program some of the customers were watching to NY1 News channel where everyone sees that the coverage of the traffic pileup is still on going. Three or four of the customers groan as they see their way home will be blocked for hours now.

Before John could ask Nick another question the earwig which John had forgotten he still had on buzzes. John reaches up and taps it in his ear and Harold confirms what Nick was telling he and Joss.

Finch sounded like he was smiling. "John. Nick and his crew will take care of getting you and Joss to the event on time. As soon as Joss is ready, Nick will get you there within 15 mins."

"Thank you Harold."

"No thanks needed John. You and Joss have a wonderful evening and first date."

As John disconnects Harold's call Nick speaks up. "Frank and William will take yours and Ms. Carter's car keys, retrieve your vehicles and return them to your homes."

Frank and William step forward and collect John and Joss' car keys, execute a crisp 180, in unison and exit the beauty shop.

Nick steps forward and hands John a silver, black and gold embossed envelope with his and Joss' names written in very stylized calligraphy on the front. John gives Nick a questioning look and Nick supplies the answer.

"This is a note from the Prince to you Mr. Warren and you, Ms. Carter. When he learned that you both would be attending the gala and sitting at his personal table Mr. Burdett said the Prince was overjoyed and could not wait to meet you Mr. Warren and to discuss the importance of an honest police force with New York's finest, you Ms. Carter."

The small quiet gasp and then the following sniffles that John hears from Joss almost makes him miss the rest of what Nick is telling him. He reaches back and takes her hand in his and feels Joss slightly trembling as his thumb gently strokes circles on her soft skin.

"Mr. Warren we are on the helipad on the roof of the building across the street. The Bell 505 is ready for lift off when you are. Mr. Burdett said a limo will be waiting for you after the Princes' gala and is at your disposal for the remainder of the evening and all day tomorrow if needed."

Nick looks from John to Joss who is now brushing a few tears from her cheeks as she realizes what John has done for her. This is to be their first real date! If the adrenaline wasn't flowing from just a second ago when Nick and crew first came in she'd be a puddle on the floor right now.

"If that's all Sir?" Nick asks by way of taking leave to return to the helicopter and his preflight rundown. John nods yes and thanks him. With a click of his heels Nick performs the same crisp 180 as Frank and William executed and then exits to the tinkling of the bell signaling his departure.

The shop has once again gone quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Chins have hit chests, eyes are bugging out and a few tongues now reside on the floor. Joss is looking at John with tears standing in her eyes. The love she feels for him clearly shining through them is reflected in his own eyes as John gently caresses her face and wipes away a tear that has escaped her beautiful eyes.

A watery and broken "John." escapes from Joss' lips as she looks into his wonderful blue eyes. "It's too much." Her response almost brings John to tears. "No Joss. It's not enough. Anything I will ever do for you will never be enough to let you know the depths of what you mean to me."

"KISS HER!" Vicky yells out and most of the patrons and operators chime in with the same sentiments and cheers and applause. All of the cheering and clapping bring Joss and John out of their own world and they remember that they are not the only people in the room.

"High end indeed." Mama Pearl laughs and it cuts through all the cat calls and cheering. "So where were we before them chauffeurs came in?" Mama Pearl sees the reluctance to leave in John's eyes but she gives him a look that urges him to go.

"Go on John, we just need to have a little talk is all. Stop that worryin' boy she'll be fine. Jenelle! Come get this boy and get him a beer. Jocelyn come sit back over here with me for a bit."

Joss sighs with uncertainty not sure she wants to hear what Mama Pearl is going to say to her and sits back beside Mama Pearl. To head off the possibly uncomfortable conversation Joss plunges in first. "Mama Pearl, it's not…"

"Hush girl. Just let me say my peace ok?" Joss slowly shakes her head yes and knits her fingers together in her lap. With her head down and her eyes fastened to the floor Joss waits on Mama Pearl.

"Jocelyn, look at me sweetie." Mama Pearl's voice is soft, gentle and intimate. "I won't bother asking you if you love this man cause that's written all over your face and your body. Just like I don't need to ask him if he loves you cause it's the same for him." She straightens up in her chair and continues. "Don't hide him from people in your life or from your life. He's happy to take you out tonight, to be with you and let people know you're his. Aren't you?"

Joss sighs and her eyes search the shop for the explanation she wants to give about the secret of their relationship. Not finding it she tells her, "Its complicated Mama Pearl."

"Complicated, umm. Well honey I'mma call BS on that play." Joss' head whips around and she stares at Mama Pearl.

"Young lady relationships are always complicated, especially those of the heart. If you put your love and respect for each other in front of everything else and face it all together, you will make it. You might even make it as long as me and my Alan did. 55 years of the best time of my life and sometimes the worst." She throws a look of indignation at the woman that was giving the side eye to Joss and raises her voice so the woman can hear her. "People can be stupid honey and stupid people don't deserve any of your and John's time." Her voice returns to a more intimate volumn. "Because of the times and stupid people I lost so much with Alan. Moments I'll never get back because those khnyok kelev had the right, by law, to mess with our lives." She finishes with a wistful sigh and misty eyes. "Oh how I miss my baby every day."

Josh looks at her not sure where the conversation is heading and with a curious raise of her eyebrows beckons Mama Pearl to continue.

"Jocelyn you don't know how blessed you and that young man of yours are." With a faraway look in her eyes she continues. "When Alan and I first meet he had just come to this country from Germany in 1947. I meet him at one of the dance halls in Harlem. He wasn't supposed to be there that day but a buddy convinced him to come to the "colored" part of town. Alan told me later, after we were seeing each other for a little bit that if he could make it out of that Dachau concentration camp then he could manage whatever anyone threw at him for falling in love with a colored woman."

Joss stares at Mama Pearl with a new found admiration and smiles at her little chuckles.

"Yes Joss, my man was Jewish." Now Joss is really staring at her. She sees Joss' look of incredulity and laughs at her.

"Where do you think Frieberg came from honey. My Alan and your man sorta look like they were cut from the same cloth. Military?" She questions and Joss responds with a small head bob. "Yeah I thought so. I could see it when he approached those men. Some people never lose the body language no matter how long they been out of it." She chuckles and then sighs. "They even have the same sparkling blue eyes and broad shoulders. Is he a man of his word?", she asks Joss who quickly shakes her head yes.

"So was mine and when he said never again would he hide us from the world he meant that. And because he was a man of his word I was scared for him, all the time. Heck, I was scared for us. So until, what uh 1958, we hid our relationship from almost everyone even though it wasn't against the law here in New York. Really even after that we still hid it off and on, mostly on. Until one day in 59' though. He had just reached the end of his rope. Really he was just tired of Philly Don who lived in my apartment building down the hall, always trying to get with me. That didn't end well mostly, for Philly. Alan told me that he was tired of people not knowing that he was mine and I was his and we were going to get married today. So that night we threw caution to the wind and got married at my brother's house here in New York. But it wasn't easy sweetie. Up until the mid 70's I was still scared for him, for me, for the both of us."

Mama Pearl turns and looks Joss in the eyes, reaches out with a hand that only shakes slightly and grabs both of Joss' hands in hers.

"Baby you are blessed today. You and John can walk down the street and for the most part not have to worry about someone dragging you or him off because you're black and with a white man. You don't have to be afraid that when you're out in public he'll be arrested because he's holding your hand or has his arms around you. You can kiss that handsome man anywhere and anytime you want and let everyone see that you're in love without fear for his life or yours. If there was one thing I would wish for me and my Alan it would be to have the time back to tell him every day of our lives that I loved him more than my own life and not be afraid to shout it to the world. People like Bonnie Bradley will always try to take and tear down what you have with him. They will always be around your life, just don't let them into it."

"Now go let Jenelle work her magic and you get ready to enjoy your exciting date with your wonderful husband. It's gonna be real high end I heard." And she gives Joss a wink and a gentle kiss to her cheek. With a hand to Joss' lower back Mama Pearl pushes her to stand and sends Joss on her way to finish her appointment.

Joss gives her an understanding look and thanks her for the wonderful advice. As she walks over to Jenelle's chair she knows she's ready to start in on her about keeping john a secret from her. With one finger up Joss forestalls the coming quips and questions from Jenelle.

"Jenelle don't eeven try to form your mouth to ask any questions about John and me or what Mama Pearl had to say about us. Just,… get my hair back together so we can at least get to some of the gala."

Jenelle could see that Joss was really stressed so she acquiesced. "Ok sweetie, but you know this convo is far from over."

"I know, I know." Joss was drifting back to what Mama Pearl had said. She appreciated the encouragement she gave her about dating John. Boy was that interesting info about her and her husband. Of course Joss had thought about the implications of interracial dating. Would she loose friends and family, suffer discrimination at work or just out in the general public when they were together? Dating…they were way past that stage. But those fears and hurdles paled in comparison to when she thought about what her life would be without John in it. She wasn't too sure she liked the 'swirl' moniker that was all the rage now. She knew she hated those interracial dating question all together. 'What's it like dating outside your race?' 'How can you be with someone from another race?' One day she would just tell those bigoted idiots that since her man is a human being just like her she had no idea what it's like to date outside her race. But if she ever goes out with someone from their obviously inhuman race she'd let them know.

They had had that talk when they first got married but John seemed to be oblivious to the whole thing. He could care less what people thought of him or the love of his life. As long as they did nothing to harm her or Taylor they really didn't even register on his radar. Oh how she wished the only thing she and John had to worry about were bigots trying to interrupt their lives. She knows that she and John could handle that sort of hatred. If only Mama Pearl knew what really made Joss sometimes doubt the new road she and John now traveled. It wasn't shame that he was white nor what people would think of her because he was. What they would have a hard time navigating around is the fact that multiple government agencies will always be trying to "retire" John if they found out he was still alive. They could care less about the collateral damage they would do to the people around John when they went after him. Her, Taylor and everyone else in John's life would be acceptable collateral damage in their bid to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks guys for hanging in there. There is only one chapter and an epilogue left in the story.
> 
> Mama Pearl had to have picked up some Yiddish from her husband after being married for so long. Here's the result…
> 
> Kelev: An insult meaning "vicious dog."
> 
> Khnyok: A racist or a bigot.


	7. Chapter 7

6:20 pm.

Between pacing and glancing at Mama Pearl every time she laughs at him because he is pacing, John is reading his watch. Time is speeding by and he's beginning to wonder if Joss will ever walk out from between those curtains. He so wants this date to go well that he is actually nervous. Joss being late does not seem to bode well for the smooth sailing evening he had envisioned for their first 'real' date.

His nerves had started to get to him so he had left the back to come to the front and do recon. No not recon, just to….ok, recon. Old habits. The shop was mostly empty now with just Mama Pearl in the front, Vicky who was cleaning up her station, a pacing John and in the back, Jenelle and Joss. Janelle had taken Joss to the back to do her make up.

"Boy, if you don't come over here and take a seat, by the time Joss gets out here you're gonna' owe Jenelle a new floor," Momma Pearl admonishes him. "'Cause your cutting' a grove inta this one. I know you want this to be a perfect evening, but it already is. You gave her something that she wanted and something she would never ask for herself. Best of all you're going to share it together. Now come over here and make my day. Tell me about you two."

He stops pacing and turns to look at Mama Pearl. John's willing to tell her somethings about them but not much. He proceeds to the proffered chair and takes a seat. Before he even gets started the snick of the rings holding the curtain on the bar across the door to the back draws his attention to Jenelle who has just entered from behind the curtains. She turns and sticks her face back through the opening in the curtains and whispers, "No Joss go back. I want to present you to John."

They could hear Joss's muffled voice protesting from behind the curtain. "Jenelle! You better hurry up I'm already late."

Jenelle closes the curtain and clears her throat. "Ahem. I'd like to present to you the incomparable, the inimitable and the most exquisite Ms. Jocelyn Carter." With a flourish and a fanfare Jenelle sweeps the curtains aside and Joss steps into the front room.

John wasn't the only one whose nerves had been on overdrive since Joss had finally realized that they were going on a real date. She was going to have to thank Finch for the tickets and the seat at the Princes table. Their first real date. That mantra had been running through her head all the while Jenelle was working on her. She knew this date was important to John because of all the arrangements he had to make for this one night.

He had packed everything she would need including her wedding rings. She usually didn't wear them because she was afraid they would blind people. Not really, but she knew that they would catch someone's attention and then the questions would start. Questions she couldn't or wasn't ready to answer. She loved her rings but was sure John had spent too much on them. He wouldn't tell her how much he paid for them. But when John asked why she rarely wore them she told him it was because she didn't want to damage them at work. So he brought her a small wedding band for, as he put it when he gave her the little blue velvet box, every day wear and tear. The ring he presented her on their wedding day for the right hand and the other for the left that way if she lost one she'd still have the other. He understood why she wasn't ready for the world to know about him yet.

With Mama Pearl's admonition to, "Show that man and the world that you love him and you're proud to be his every chance you get." ringing in her ears, Joss calmed the butterflies that had suddenly come to live in her stomach and walked through the curtain to start her first real date with her husband.

For the last time that night the shop is plunged into silence. As soon as Joss had emerged from behind the curtain John had sprung to his feet. He had stopped breathing at the first sight of Joss and now the long and deep sight that he expels breaks the silence of the room. The once over he gives Joss is gentle, loving and full of admiration. The structured up do in the back with the soft raised front of her hair shows off her lovely cheeks and accents her beautiful big brown eyes. The white form fitting dress with black lace appliques around the off the shoulders neck line and around the hem and short train of the dress compliments her in all the right spots and he is amazed that this woman, his best friend, his wife could be any more beautiful then she already was every day.

With no hair around her face and neck the chandelier earrings draw his eyes and they feast on her alluring neck. Her bare shoulders make his fingers twitch from wanting to touch her smooth, soft skin. She gently holds the bejeweled black clutch in her relaxed right hand. But what put the smile on his face was what was on her left hand as it caught and reflected the light. He had grabbed the box secretly hoping she would wear them this night for all at the gala to see. Right now, he was a happy man for that sparkle from her left hand meant she had opened the box he'd grabbed in haste and had chosen to wear her wedding and engagement rings.

Joss' eyes found John's and searched his gaze for his approval. She was afraid he might not like her look but from his tear limed eyes and the long sigh he blew out she knew she had hit it out of the park. John seemed to be glued to the floor for a moment then he moves slowly over to stand in front of Joss. He still seems to be speechless but he lets out a long low rumble from deep in his chest, raises his left hand and feather light, caresses Joss' cheek, pulls her close, flush to his body, leans down and captures her lips in a soft, light, sweet but lingering kiss. When they break the kiss Joss looks deep into John's eyes, reaches up and caresses his cheek. John leans into her hand, covers it with his own, closes his eyes and savors her touch, her love and once again they are the only people in the room. Joss lovingly watches John with misty eyes, smiles and listens as he opens his eyes and seems to be clearing his throat for the third time before he finally finds his voice.

"Joss, your hair is lovely." A long somewhat exasperated sigh escapes John. "I truly don't understand how you can be more breath taking then you are every day. But tonight….. I look at you, I see you and I don't know why someone like you, you're still here, still in my life. You make me, me…." As John loses, his words the tears that Joss has been holding at bay gently spill over her cheeks. John brushes them from her eyes and wipes her cheeks with his slightly trembling hand, leans down and with the passion he can't seem to express in words claims her lips again.

"Well hot damn Child!" Mama Pearl exclaims after the kiss doesn't seem to be stopping. And with that their spell is broken. They are flung back into the front room of the beauty shop – with an audience that is now laughing and awing at them.

Jenelle starts tut, tutting at John and shoeing him away from Joss.

"John you gotta' stop that. That's the second time in less than 2 hours you've brought tears to her eyes."

She makes a space between them and takes Joss' jaw in hand, moves her head side to side while examining Joss' face. Unhappy with what she sees there she gives John the stink eye.

"Look what you did to her makeup. Now I gotta fix her face." Shaking a finger in his face Jenelle upbraids John.

"If you wanna' go to this gala at all tonight, stop making her cry. Come on girl. Back to the back with you." As she ushers Joss to the back makeup station Janelle throws a serious side eye at John. Walking Joss through the curtain to the back of the shop Jenelle grouses over her shoulder to John as her voice fades away.

"She'll be ready in 5 minutes unless you got a mariachi band out there waitin' to serenade her or something else bawl worthy. Then she'll just start the waterworks again and you'll never get outta here."

Vicky has finished cleaning up her station and bids everyone in ear shot goodnight. The bell tinkles to express her exit and quiets. John hasn't stopped looking through the curtains to the back of the shop where Joss disappeared with Jenelle.

Mama Pearl's soft chuckle brings him back to his surroundings and he turns to face her.

"You got it bad boy."

John grins and chuckles his self. "Yes ma'am I do. And I'm glad there's no cure."

"Come on over here son and give me a hand up. Been sittin' too long and these old bones don't wanna' move right."

John walks over and helps her stand. It takes a bit but Mama Pearl gains her feet and starts to gather her stuff.

"I'mma' head on home now son. I gotta' cat that's not too happy with me right now 'cause I been gone to long and a dog whose back teeth are flotin' for the same reason."

She looks at John and smiles so gently and lovingly that he unconsciously returns it.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you son. Jocelyn has needed someone in her life for a long time now. Someone she can trust, love and who can love her back like she deserves. I'm glad to see that she finally found you. Now, give me a hug and make an old lady happy for a little while."

She grabs him and holds him in a surprisingly strong embrace. As they pull away from each other, John takes her hand and smiles.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Friedberg. I don't think I will ever be able to love Joss like she truly deserves but I'll keep trying my best to do so till my last dying breath. If you ever need anything just let Joss know and we'll take care of it for you."

He then leans in close to Mama Pearl and whispers, "And I already got my edgumacation about Joss' hair. I love her hair any way she wants to wear it. Natural, curly, straight, just not bald. But if she chose to wear bald I know I'd be fine with that too."

Mama Pearl is frowning at him. "But when you came in the shop you seemed surprised and asked about her hair."

"That's because one, I've never seen her with her natural hair before." John smirks as he's talking, "Because try as I might, she won't let me get it wet. And believe me I've tried. And two, I was late and time was flying by so I was expecting her to be almost finished at that point not just barely getting started.

With a slight tilt of her head Mama Pearl questions John. "You like to get her riled up by tryin' to get her hair wet?" John continues to smirk and then Mama Pearl laughs out loud seeing the twinkle in his eye. "Oh you sneaky boy. You like to get her all heated up then you can spend time cooling her down."

John dips his head and chuckles. "Speaking of time," as he looks at his watch. "I would like Joss to enjoy as much of the gala as possible. Which means we need to hit the road in about 2 mins."

"You mean you need to fly in about 2 minutes." And she cackles at her own joke as John shakes his head and scoffs.

Joss and Jenelle are on their way back from the back room where Jenelle has 'put her face back on' to Joss' satisfaction. Jenelle made her promise no more tears until the gala was over then she could cry her a river.

As they reemerge through the curtains Joss sees John smiling at Mama Pearl talking quietly with her and holding her hand. As soon as he hears her though he straightens up and walks over to Joss. He picks up the garment bag and removes a black cashmere coat with ¾ raglan sleeves that he helps Joss put on. She removes the black fur lined kid skin gloves from one of the coat's pockets and puts them on then picks up her clutch. She looks to John to let him know she's ready and sees him watching her intently. He reaches over to her waist and pulls her a little closer, then he pulls the belt a little tighter that's holding her coat closed. He stills and smiles. He looks deep in Joss' eyes and just smiles a full on happy, beatific, contented smile.

The light and love she sees in his beautiful blue eyes brings a smile in kind to Joss' lips. She coyly lowers her eyes and lightly pushes on his chest. "John, stop. I promised Jenelle I wouldn't cry any more until the gala is over. Come on we need to go."

As Joss excitedly moves toward the door John picks up his own black coat and white scarf and puts them on. Before he turns to catch up with Joss he thanks Jenelle for how she takes care of Joss and especially complements her on her work of tonight.

"Well John, I am a professional and obviously very good at what I do."

John smiles and nods his head in agreement with her and turns to catch Joss at the door so he can open it for her. As Joss is waiting John leans over and gives Mama Pearl another hug, and squeezes her hand. He opens the door and the bell laughs as they exit the shop for a wonderful evening together on their first real date.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Epilogue

Jenelle walks into the front of the shop after cleaning and closing the back. She comes through the curtains and sees Mama Pearl standing at the door of the closed shop.

"Mama P, you still here? Do you need me to walk you home?"

"Oh no baby. You know I just live three doors down. And I don't wanna' be any trouble."

"Mama P you know I love walking with you. Come on. Let me turn the lights off and we'll go."

Janelle hustles around turning off the last few things, helps Mama Pearl outside then locks the front door. It's gotten a little icy out since the sun set so Jenelle has the older woman take her arm to steady her steps. Three doors away doesn't give Jenelle much time to dish about what happened in the shop that day and about what was up with Joss and her new drool worthy guy. But she did tell Mama Pearl how happy she was for Joss because John seemed to be the one for her.

With a small sigh Mama Pearl. starts to climb her steps. It looks like someone has salted them so Jenelle is not too worried that Mama Pearl can't make it up them safely. But she will walk up them to the front door with her anyway…just in case. After waiting on the stoop for the old women to open her door Jenelle helps Mama Pearl inside her vestibule and turns to leave. A strong hand grips her arm and she turns to see what Mama Pearl wants.

"Thank you for walking with me tonight baby. And I agree with you that John seems like he's the one for Joss and I'm happy for her too. She deserves some happiness in her life. Hold on a minute before you go though. I got something for you." Mama Pearl then disappears into the darkness of her home.

Jenelle was curious about what it could be and hoped it was something to eat. Right then her stomach let her know it was in complete agreement with that hope seeing as she had not fed it since breakfast. Since she didn't think it would take long she stayed on the stoop and shortly heard Mama Pearl's footsteps returning.

"With it being such a crazy day and you short an operator I know you didn't get to eat. I got some greens and hot water cornbread here. Take it home and enjoy."

Jenelle's stomach thanked Mama Pearl almost as loudly as Jenelle did for the very welcomed food. As she turned to leave Mama Pearl stops her again.

"Hold on child I'm not done yet." She reaches into the pocket of the over coat she is still wearing and pulls out a wad of bills and sticks them out for Jenelle to take.

"This is from John. He said it's a little something for the wonderful way you take care of Joss and for the spectacular job you did today."

Jenelle reaches out and takes the cash. Her mouth flies open as she realizes that the bills are all hundreds and that it's at least $1000.00. With her mouth hanging open she looks at Mama P. in shock and protests.

"I, I, I can't take this. This is way too much for what I did today."

"Oh honey, let me explain. John said that's for, wait what's today? Oh, yeah Thursday." Mama Pearl turns to reenter her home as Jenelle seems to be stuck to the spot gapping at the money in her hand. "He said that's your tip for today and for when she comes in this Saturday, next Monday, probably next Friday, Saturday and any time in between."

Jenelle snaps out of it when she hears the old woman laughing. "And John said to tell you to expect to see Joss a lot in the future because…", through the peals of laughter and the closing door, as she turns to go into her house, Mama Pearl delivers the last part of John's message.

" he's very good at what he does too."

Finis-;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: About the dress Joss wore. It took me a while to pick it. I was certain that's the one...until I saw TPH in that black number she wore this past week on the red carpet. I almost changed the dress, almost. Maybe I'll have her wear that one in another story :-)
> 
> Thank you all for the reviews. Your comments helped me frame and write this story.


End file.
